


Rainbow Six: Club World Cup

by EllieWan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieWan/pseuds/EllieWan
Summary: Where Rainbow Six female operators are professional football players.And when their teams compete against each other, some things happen outside of the field.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen, Jaimini Kalimohan "Kali" Shah/Monika "IQ" Weiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU, because I started watching football again.  
> Sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing, especially football lexicon as I don't watch it in English (and am a total **casual** at it anyway).

> **Hereford Six**  
>  4 defenders: Ela, Melusi, Gridlock, Alibi  
>  4 midfielders: Twitch, IQ, Hibana, Iana  
>  2 forwards: Zofia (leader), Finka  
>  goalkeeper: Mira
> 
> **Rainbow T &C**  
>  4 defenders: Frost, Valkyrie, Caveira, Aruni  
>  3 midfielders: Dokkaebi, Amaru, Ash (leader)  
>  3 forwards: Kali, Nomad, Ying  
>  goalkeeper: Clash

_"Beautiful evolution from Ash on the right flank, as she completely gets rid of Hibana, but IQ won’t let it happen, as she finally recovers the ball and manages to push away the threat but... OH MAGNIFICENT SLIDE TACLE FROM KALI, STEALING THE BALL WHICH GOES BACK TO RAINBOW T &C. Nomad recovers it, but Melusi tries to stop her and catch the ball and this is a real predicament for Hereford Six as Rainbow still roams dangerously and… beautiful save from Gridlock as the ball finally rolls away and... ASH SHOOTS but Mira stops the ball... but it bounces back and ASH shoots again AND THAT'S THE GOAL! MAGNIFICIENT GOAL BY ELIZA "ASH" COHEN, her 2nd one of the game and 34th of this selection for the Rainbow T&C player, wrapping this incredible match in one last beautiful move!”_

_"We'll see the action again in slow motion, and… here it is, and indeed, have a good look at that great exchange between the two T &C forwards, and Ash's lateral comeback that offers this opportunity to her striker who was blocked by those two defending anchors that are Melusi and Gridlock. There, we can see on the picture that the first attempt is blocked by Mira, the goalkeeper of Hereford Six, who by the way takes it a little hard on the head..."_

_"Ew, yeah, that must have hurt.”_

_"And then the ball comes out of the penalty area and literally rolls back to Ash who can take advantage of the confusion and the stunned goalkeeper to score that third goal. Very nice action to conclude this overtime and incredible match between the two biggest clubs of the league.”_

A horrible pain spread all over her face and made her eyes water. Even after the action, Elena was still completely stunned by the real fireball that had just stroke her face. And she felt horribly humiliated by her helplessness, when the ball went back in to score the third goal, equalizing the score for both teams at the last minute. She had given everything she had on that match, and she had ruined it at the last minute. All because of that Eliza Cohen piece of shit.

Zofia, her captain, and Gustave, the medic, kneeled next to her while Rainbow T&C celebrated their equalization and cheered for Eliza Cohen. An ice pack was pressed against her nose and Zofia ran a hand through her brown hair, which had come loose on her face:

“You’re alright there, Elena?”

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Zof' I...”

“Hey, don’t be like that. You stopped so many of them throughout the game. We're the ones who screwed up by letting so many balls get to you.”

“Yeah, but that's what I’m here for... “

“Elena stop, you-“

“Excuse me Zofia,” their coach Sarah Fisher came to ask. “You need to tell the press just a few words.”

Zofia sighed and stood back up, gently squeezing Elena's shoulder in the process. Elena replied with a faint smile, probably hidden by the huge ice pack she was holding against her face. Doc took it off for a few seconds to look at it, before he brought it back to her nose:

“The bone doesn't seem to have deviated," he reassured her with his thick French accent. “But keep the ice on to reduce the swelling and -".

"I know, Doc.” Mira grumbled.

Doc chuckled and helped her to stand up and go to the locker room. On the way, Elena's eyes met Eliza's, who was still lifted up in the air by her team. Elena dreamed for a second that she was an X-(Wo)man so that she could disintegrate her with a single glance. Eliza “Ash” Cohen. With her red hair and her stupid angelic face. Her stupidly full lips and those freckles on her milky skin. _Speedy Gonzales_. _Sonic_. The _fireball_ , they called her.

She puffed the air out of her mouth and went to the locker room to undress. She quickly took off her cleats, throwing her gloves in a corner, then her T-shirt and socks, until she was just in shorts and sports bra, barefoot. She then headed for the bathroom to at least check on her face, while her teammates went to shower. She opened the door to the empty bathroom, and went to stand in front of a mirror, removing the ice pack.

 _Mierda_.

She sighed at the sight of her face. Her nose was gradually turning into that galactic purple. Her eyes were puffy and reddened with tears from the shock to her nerves and sinuses, and her skin moist with cold sweat. Her hair, which she had loosened after struggling against the tangled elastic and her headband, was completely messed up, like a clown wig or a fake lion's mane made of acrylic, the roots greasy, and she looked like a madwoman.

She threw the ice pack in the sink, swearing again. At least she was alone, and no one would hear her. She passed her hands through her tangled hair, before grabbing the edge of the sink to take a deep breath. She was 39 years old, she had been playing in the most prestigious professional clubs for more than 20 years... Atlético Madrid, Barça, Hereford Six... She was too mature to have junior-like ego crises.

The bathroom door opened, but she didn't move, keeping her eyes closed, suspecting that whoever had come in would quickly turn around after seeing her like that.

But she was wrong, as a hand gently touched her back, and she felt the ice pack pressed against her nose again. She opened her eyes and turned around… and almost fell on her butt when she saw Eliza Cohen's face.

Her chocolatey eyes landed on hers, and behind her naturally haughty expression was something like... worry?

“You should keep that on your nose for a while longer” she whispered.

Elena scoffed:

"Thank you, but I know what I have to do.”

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you in the head.”

And Elena snorted. She hated this kind of thing. When someone came to apologize for shooting her with the ball, when someone reminded her that she had been down, useless or vulnerable.

“I know." she just replied.

"What are you doing here alone?” Eliza asked.

"Things that I can no longer do because I am no longer _alone._ ” Elena barked back, gnashing her teeth.

Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"Like masturbating?” she asked, and Elena swallowed her saliva, goggling her eyes.

"W-What?"

Eliza laughed.

"I was joking!” she joked while gently shoving Elena's shoulder with her own. And Elena's heart began to drum dangerously in her ribcage. "But just... if it's about that last goal, it's not your fault, right? You stopped so many balls during the game, I think your defense wasn't organized enough. Melusi has just been transferred from the OL and the rivalry between the two Bosak sisters doesn't help your team cohesion.”

"You came to give me your detailed analysis of _my_ team? I don't remember asking for your opinion.”

Eliza came closer and put a hand on Elena's bare shoulder, who had forgotten that she was only wearing her bra and shorts.

"It was my way of saying you did a great job and that your team was the problem.”

"So that was a compliment?” Elena scoffed.

"Yes. But your reaction confirms my intuition... Do you have a problem with me?"

"With you?”

"I saw the way you were looking at me.”

"What do you mean? I'm a keeper, it's my job to watch everyone!”

"You mean it’s your job to watch _the ball_."

Eliza moved closer and Elena moved back slightly when their breasts brushed against each other.

“Yes," she replied. “The ball. And since you had it for a while... that's normal.”

"Oh," Eliza said, mimicking disappointment. "And here I thought you were interested in me...”

Eliza had punctuated her sentence with a strange caress, starting from Elena's shoulder, then on her clavicles, till her fingers were flat against the middle of her chest. And Elena knew very well _what it meant._

And she didn't like to be taken for the prey in this kind of game. She took off her ice pack and quickly curled one hand on the back of Eliza's neck, and pulled her face to hers, connecting their lips with a sudden kiss.

Eliza opened her eyes in surprise and Elena smirked against her lips. But Eliza didn't struggle and instead brought her body closer to Elena’s by wrapping her arms around her back. Elena slipped her other hand over Eliza's buttocks, firm and muscular like the footballer she was, and almost pulled her shorts off in the process, which made Eliza moan a little.

"M-Mira, you..."

"You should know better than trying to score into my net, _Ash_.”

“Is that a challenge? Because I think I can strike right in your p-“

Mira muffled her with another savage kiss, as Ash was pushing her into the closest stall, cupping Elena’s firm and round butt in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Other ships and one-shots will probably be added, like Caveira/Twitch, Kali/IQ and Valk/Nøkk.  
> I hope you liked it, lemme know <3
> 
> \+ created a [ Tumblr](https://elliewan.tumblr.com/) to interact w/ people <3


	2. Kali/IQ [NSWF]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know I've written many fics with this "I hate you" trope/dynamic, but eeeh couldn't help this smoll one.  
> Almost NSWF. Sorry for any mistake / weird phrasing :)

“I hate you.” Monika grumbled.

“Oh don’t be like that, sweetheart.” Jaimini chuckled.

“You could have broken my tibia.”

“But I didn’t. I just stole the ball.”

“Urgh, this was the worst idea we ever had…”

Monika slumped on the bench and Jaimini went behind her to massage her tense shoulders.

“We should’ve stayed at the Bayern together…” Monika mumbled.

“You’re the one who wanted to transfer so that you could be “with the bestests” and win the Club World Cup.” Jaimini reminded her.

“Yeah but had I known you would transfer to Rainbow and be such a _bitch_... !”

Jaimini burst out laughing, shuffling Monika’s sweaty blond hair, and Monika slapped her hand off.

“I like it when you’re feisty” Jaimini purred.

“This is going to _ruin_ our couple life. I don’t know how Cav and Twitch deal with theirs...”

Jaimini went back to massaging Monika’s shoulders and slowly, her hands slid towards her front, until they were cupping her breasts. Monika panicked:

“Jaimini! What the fuck! People could see us!”

“You wanted to know how Cav and Twitch were dealing with their couple life while being opponents... I’m just giving you a small hint.”

“B-But... !”

Jaimini grabbed Monika’s boobs like two doughs and put a kiss on her ear, gently nibbing at her earlobe.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Jaimini purred. “I know it turns you on.”

“It... It doesn’t!”

Jaimini raised an eyebrow.

“Do you mind if I check, then?”

“W-What?” Monika stammered, as Jaimini slid one hand under Monika’s waistband and reached for her panties, and she chuckled: “You're wet, and I'm quite sure it's not sweat down there, right babydoll?"

“Urgh, I hate you.”

Jaimini pressed her fingers on Monika’s crotch, and the blondie choked a moan.

“You sure you do?”

“You could have broken my tibia.”

“And how I would have loved carrying you in my arms, bathing your gorgeous body and helping you to undress and-“

“You’re a sick fuck.”

“I am.”

“And would you have tied me to bed so that I wouldn’t wiggle around?”

“You’re a sick fuck too, Monika.”

"Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :) Lemme know <3  
> \+ created a [ Tumblr](https://elliewan.tumblr.com/) to interact w/ people <3


End file.
